Brotherhood's Crimson Gunner
by Designs
Summary: The Brother hood of steel trusted the nameless wanderer from Vault 101, but they had used her as a tool of war, a means to making DC what they wanted. They trusted her to do their bidding one last time, that was their mistake. How I kinda wish Fallout 3 could have ended... implied F wanderer x Three Dog. First Fiction.


**This is my first work I'm reading it over to see how it sounds and editing as I go do enjoy and leave a review.**

**Note I'm trying to make it realistic outside of the player character who just heals through everything unscathed I'm going off rad regeneration but taking it a bit farther.**

**I do not own fallout nor do I profite from this. If I did own fallout... Fallout 4 would be here... xD**

* * *

** RUMBLE...** shuddered throughout the ruined Adam's military base. The lone wanderer from Vault 101; a nameless and scarred woman with a full head of bloody scarlet red hair loosely wrapped in a messy bun, adorned in a tunnel snakes jacket over her ruined sleeveless sweater, black denim jeans and black leather open toe boots sat on a metal bench in the destroyed tanker the enclave air-force base.

The lonesome red head had carried out her brother hood given mission, and then some. The capital wasteland as a whole was fired upon as was the base. GNR, Megaton the inactive bomb... Project purity, the brother hood the freed slaves, Ian and Lucy west, all of her work had been erased...

The fiery red haired gunner staggered to her feet and upon feeling that she wasn't totally healed loosed a hollow laugh as scripture her father had given her aside from revelations 21:6, her mother's favorite echoed throughout her mind 'Romans 6:23 the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.' the only safe place now in the capital wasteland was 101 but she could never return even though she had done right by them, Amata; her friend had banned her a second time as a first action as overseer, though she understood it did not make the pain any less bearable, she had been used but like every thing else the only thing she did was right up until now.

The redhead's mangled body was already regenerating but her black leather jacket and red short sleeved under sweater were still in bloody burned taters covering her healing bruised and dirtied fair skin her duel 10 mm pistols were emptied but she was too lazy to reload them... during the battle on her way in with her two companions, but she was alone now...

* * *

** -flash back-**

* * *

Upon entering Adam's Air Force base wanderer her Rival and dog were surrounded by Enclave militia and vertibirds, neither she nor Butch were the type to give up, they wouldn't die giving up so the Vault dweller duo did what came natural to them in the DC Ruin they fought. One raven armored solider followed loosely by two others sauntered up to her plasma rifle on the ready believing the party had given up.

When the officer was close enough her automated voice mocked arrogantly "Hard to believe a little-" With break neck speed she pistol whipped the unsuspecting soldier in the eye shield with the butt of her strong right hand 10mm breaking the shield creating the her desired opening **BOOSH BOOSH! **sounded the young gunslinger's free 10 mm hitting into the broken opening, instantly killing the woman that first approached, Butch covered her with the Wazer Wifle head shoting the other two stunned troops positioned behind the one that she had given him to defend himself from Raiders to Death claws. The "Hair dresser" as she dubbed Butch much to the young man's chargin was very skilled with the Wifle and protected both her and DogMeat from a distance on many occasions.

The animal of the group ran off somewhere since she could not bite through the advanced power armored fighters, maybe to find something.

As the mini war raged the wanderer was separated from Butch when she snuck into a hanger the hangers housed caged Deathclaws the scarlet adventurer accidentally unlocked one of the cages and the vicious beast lashed at her with it's massive claws and a child like scream of sadistic glee gashed the woman down her chest exposing her now scared breasts and upper stomach whilst sending her through the tin bunker wall. Abruptly wanderer recovered and charged for the deathclaw that was upon her after bursting through the wall that she had previously crashed through it's deadly sharp right claw thrust aimed to gouge out her heart!

Quickly the woman side stepped to the left and aimed a kick at it's elbow aiming to disjoint the massive appendage of the demon like mutant. At the action the Deathclaw growled like an angry infant attack hurt but the Sharp clawed beast was of a valiant species in wastes even with the redhead's medical knowledge her physical prowess was far below the superhuman standard to do the desired damage in one hit she ducked under a swipe firing shots that pierced it's mid section before spinning on the ball of her feet to maneuver behind it and firing off two more shoots from her pistols before quickly holstering them and unsheathing her knife but she was easily overwhelmed when it swatted her with it's tail and pinned her with it's massive claws drawing an alarming amount of blood from the woman. "Ahhh!" she moaned in discomfort causing the massive beast to loose an unnerving squeaky giggle.

The young woman faced away crimson bangs shadowing her shut eyes while still weakly squirming to get away from it as it breath and slobbered green ozz on her face. The death claw licked her face with it's pitch black snake tongue had the situation not been so dismal she would have laughed because it really tickled but what came next broke her from the musings.. the demonic lizard chomped down into her collarbone and shoulder blade through her ruined sweater and tried to tear it from her body with it's shark like teeth! (what the hell is a shark anyway?!) she growled fighting back futilely to free her right arm to get her knife her vision began to fade as her strength began to leave her "You damn..." it kept trying to tear the plug out of her.

Thankfully Dog meat turned up and growled before biting the deathclaw on the side of it's exposed neck before locking her powerful canine jaws the fearsome chameleon squealed in shock forgetting it's dinner and trying to get the Dog off. was soon silenced by a series of highly accurate laser shots to the head. Butch approached slowly as Dog meat whimpered seeing it's master prone form with a crimson pool gathering under her before jumping in surprise when she violently spasmed and coughed before breathing calmly, the Dog and Teenage boy watched in awe as their companion awoke and slowly stood as if nothing happened her faithful dog barked in approval but butch was elsewhere her scars very apparent with c cup breast were out in all their glory but the sight was grotesque with the blood gushing slowly ou of her gaping collar bone and shoulder a shadow of a blush spread across the gang member's mind, at seeing her exposed.

"Like what you see?..." was the red head wanderer's unenthused question to his stare "It still hurts ya sicko." she smirked gaining a characteristic retort "Eh? In your dreams spazz." Butch was embarrassed and took off his leather jacket and hastily handed it to his friend, a warm smiled graced her full but kinda dry pink lips "Thanks...Butch..." she quickly covered herself and they proceeded as she healed up slowly as if the deadly struggle forgotten. "By the way dresser boy, I don't dream about ya." she joked with a dry laugh, Butch was still thinking about her fading scars her weird ability to just heal up no matter what happened to her freaked him out "Whatever you say meta girl" causing the wanderer to sigh annoyed at his super mutant insult "just shut-up..." she said giving him an annoyed look.

The trio continued inward but another battle broke out an officer jumped out of his Vertibird ontop of Dog meat and sawed into the dog with a ripper killing the dog quickly and painfully it yelped before falling dead the soldier laughed sadistically as his target shouted. "Dogmeat!" cried the wanderer with a look of complete and total despair remembering the time when she had saved the dog from a pack of Raiders, cleaning it in her megaton home and chasing down those silly enough to challenge her. biting back her sorrow she advanced on the solder that had killed her faithful dog in an instant her reverse gripped combat knife and stabbed him in the neck before ripping the blade out in a jerky horizontal motion splattering the dead solder's life fluids all over her jacket and face. Butch who was also a little stunned fired his custume wifle taking out of a one of the other troops but took a shot to the eye and howled in pain dropping his rifle and hunching over trying to nurse the burned part of his face, "B-Butch" sputtered the scarlet 19 year old in worry! She quickly shot the solider in the knee cap and neck to die slowly, before hurriedly grabbing her only companion in this mission and hiding into a bunker for cover.

"Ahhhh..." cried butch, breathing raggidly "Let me see it!" breathed the young woman urgentley, Butch didn't seem to hear her but stopped slowly. When she saw what he was covering she cringed as a cold sinking feeling filled her stomach and lungs "...It's..." she breathed as she saw clean through his face his eye was completly red and grey matter was leaking out on to his cheeks. "Ssayyy..." Butch slurred slowly "aye dun rehmehmbuh yoor naymm... noze breed." he jabbed with a slight smile knowing from her saddened look what she was seeing "etz ovah phor mii eh?" the scarlet gunner replied quietly "I shouldn't have brought you two with me... I should have come alone..." The former gang member barely managed to scuff "En ret Tat deaf craw eet yuu ryght..." she remained silent... looking down for a second 'I'm useless, I couldn't even protect my friends... let alone myself' as if reading her mind "You're naht yuslesh those uncrafe gais har tuff me an doogmeet follwed yuu cuz we idn't wan yuu tu b taken al the spot right..." unable to control it the woman lashed out at his caring, "AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD OR DYING AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!" her sorrow taking a hold of her as she screached this at her dying friend and rival, he just smiled "mayk et owt arive n nefer puht yoor self heeeere agin be..." he nodded off as if to rest a sleep he would never wake from.

Slowly facing away from her fallen comrade with a morbid conviction the lone wanderer continued onward to continue her mission slaughtering everything that dared to stand in her way. It was surprisingly easy the battle lasted two hours in the end everything was cleared out even the death claws and she was by herself left to her thoughts of the place where killing was all that could be done.

Even she herself had slain countless hostiles and made unclear choices like stealing all of the anchorage tech from the outcasts and leaving them all to die in the ruins siding with Ashur in the Pitt... Or helping the ghouls take refuge Tenpenny tower which ended in the slaughter of many of the people that had approved of letting the irradiated people there in the first place...

Her Father, James had only praises for her even approved of her and Three Dog but... in the end even though he sacrificed himself for free clean water for any and all the brother hood didn't share his goals they wanted water for their "humanity". it became a commodity and Ghouls were still discriminated against... In truth aside from her Good Fighting Lover, Dog meat and her father, she hated DC the post apocalyptic hell hole was not something she approved of even though she had done much to improve it...

* * *

** -Flash back end-**

* * *

Without noticing it tears had fallen from her vibrant emerald eyes, tiredly she began toward the automatic double doors and was greeted with a winter like chill, the smell of melted steel and the sight of an endless expanse of grey smoke a few story below her. The heavens were painted an eerie blue...

"Now it's a real waste..." she spoke listlessly to no one in particular before beginning her trek with no clear destination. 'Father...Forgive me...' was the only thing that ran through the nameless wanderer's mind as she walked into the unknown.

War. War never changes...

End


End file.
